<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save a Horse by lilrenthefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469336">Save a Horse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrenthefox/pseuds/lilrenthefox'>lilrenthefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrenthefox/pseuds/lilrenthefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut for a friend who put the idea in my head.  This one's for you!<br/>Boyd is sick and tired of Raylan acting like he's in charge, so he follows him home and shows him who's boss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save a Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y’know eventually I’m gonna catch up with you,” Raylan put his hand on his hip and cocked his head.<br/>
Boyd swallowed hard, but not from the fear Raylan hoped he was instilling with the threat.  “Why, Raylan, I was hoping we could be a bit more civil.”<br/>
“Civility is given to those who earn it,” Raylan smirked.  “You gonna tell me who you sold that weed to?”<br/>
“I do not partake in such things,” Boyd shook his head.<br/>
“No, but you sell to people who do,” Raylan’s hand rested casually on his sidearm.<br/>
“You plannin’ on shootin’ me again, old friend?” Boyd folded his arms over his chest.<br/>
“If you make me pull, I’ll put you down.”<br/>
“You’ve said that before,” Boyd took a step forward.  “Question is, how does one go about gettin’ behind that tough shell you got over you?”<br/>
“Shit, Boyd, that don’t even make sense,” Raylan said.  “You high on your own supply?”<br/>
“We both know the steps to this dance, Raylan,” Boyd took a small step forward, testing Raylan’s reaction.<br/>
“We’re not teenagers in a mine anymore, Boyd,” Raylan’s smile disappeared.<br/>
Boyd frowned, “I’ll leave you to find the real criminals then.”<br/>
Raylan fell back into his relaxed stride as he returned to his town car, and Boyd watched the way his hips swayed until he got behind the wheel.  It was true, they’d been doing this dance for years.  Boyd would always pull Raylan out of the mines, the two of their hands locked on each other’s as they ran to be sure they both got out alive.  Ava was a good lay, but Boyd’s mind always drifted back to their days in the mines and the hours they spent alone in the woods after work.  Working for the mines had its advantages, like no one coming to look for them after dark assuming they were just working late.  Boyd decided he’d had enough of Raylan acting like he was in charge.  He waited until Raylan’s car had disappeared before getting in his truck.<br/>
Raylan sat in his car for a few minutes, the sun had gone down and he’d had a shitty day.  He ran his hands down his face, knowing that a hot shower and a glass of whiskey were on the other side of the door.  He got out of the car, muscles aching and bitching at him with every step.  He closed the door to his hotel room behind him, tossing his keys on the table with his hat.  His sport coat made it to the rack so it wouldn’t be too wrinkled for tomorrow.  He paused, the air felt different, smelled different.<br/>
As he was about to turn a voice floated towards him, “Don’t stop undressin’ on my account, Raylan.”  Boyd sat in the far corner in the crappy excuse for a lounge chair that the hotel supplied.<br/>
“How the hell did you get in here?” Raylan’s hand went to his gun.<br/>
“You gonna shoot me for comin’ t’visit?  Not very hospitable of you, Raylan.”<br/>
Raylan cursed, “Look, I’m tired and I’ve had a shitty day.  How about I let you head out while I’m in the shower and we forget you broke into my room?” he relaxed and headed for the bathroom.  Before he closed the door he shot Boyd a stern look, “I mean it, Boyd, you’d better be gone by the time I get outta here.”<br/>
He heard the door shut as he turned on the water.  Thankful he was alone at last he stripped his clothes off and put them in the basket by the wall.  The water was hot and inviting to his exhausted body.  He stood beneath the spray and let it massage him before washing and getting out.  He wrapped his towel around his hips as he started for the liquor cabinet.<br/>
Hands on his back shoved him face first onto the bed, he rolled onto his back reaching for his gun.  “No, no, no, my friend,” Boyd stood over him, grinning.  “Y’see, you disrespect me every time we meet, and I’d like that to change.”<br/>
“I thought I told you to…” Raylan never got to finish the sentence.  Boyd was on top of him, the only thing separating bare skin was Boyd’s t-shirt and underwear, and of course, the towel that was barely holding on.<br/>
“Tonight,” Boyd breathed in his ear, “I’m in charge.”  He pinned Raylan’s wrists, “Let’s face it, you’ve had a rough day of bein’ a big bad lawman and you need someone else to control you.”<br/>
“Boyd, I swear to God I’m gonna shoot you again,” Raylan snapped.<br/>
“No, you won’t,” Boyd nipped his neck, Raylan barely stifled the moan it drew from his lips.  “Relax, I’m just here to make you feel better.”<br/>
“You’re here to play out some kinda power fantasy,” Raylan tried to hide the arousal in his voice, kicking himself for not making sure Boyd had left.<br/>
“Roll over,” Boyd lifted his weight off of Raylan.<br/>
“I’m sorry, what?” Raylan eyed him.<br/>
“I said roll over,” Boyd was insistent.<br/>
“What the hell are you doing?” Raylan asked.<br/>
Boyd grabbed a wrist as Raylan tried to push him away, he twisted and forced the marshal onto his stomach.  Rough hands kneaded the muscles in his back and Raylan relaxed.  “I’m not gonna fight you, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Boyd said softly.  “Unless you want me to.”<br/>
“We’re not teenagers anymore, Boyd,” Raylan snapped, but had to admit the massage was heaven after a long day.<br/>
“No, we’re consenting adults here to finish what we started but never got to go through with,” Boyd withdrew his hands and a rustling of fabric suggested he’d taken his shirt off.  Boyd placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder and neck, Raylan couldn’t control the sound he made or the erection that was pressing hard into the mattress.  At least Boyd couldn’t see it, he swallowed hard, yet.<br/>
Boyd lay on top of him, bare skinned muscles curving with Raylan’s spine.  “I will warn you, Raylan, I will not be takin’ no for an answer tonight.  Just like when you put me in cuffs, and if you resist I’d like you to know I have your cuffs to calm you down.”  Raylan stiffened, “I’m hopin’ I won’t need them.”<br/>
Raylan dipped his head onto the pillow, too tired and aroused to fight back.  He rolled over, Boyd’s body tensed in case he was resisting to make good on his promise.  “Wearin’ those things was never my style,” Raylan ran his fingers down Boyd’s sides, “I think you’re right.  Time to finish what we never got to as kids.”<br/>
Boyd leaned in, kissing him passionately.  Raylan tried pushing Boyd onto his back, Boyd broke the kiss and snickered.  “Not tonight, you’ve been toppin’ me for years.”<br/>
“You don’t honestly think I’m gonna let you fuck me,” Raylan tongued his cheek.<br/>
“I think you’re gonna let me do whatever I want,” Boyd kissed a line down Raylan’s stomach.  Raylan’s breath hitched when he got to the towel.  Boyd pulled it open and before Raylan could argue he took him into his mouth.  Raylan’s hands went to Boyd’s wild hair, guiding a pace as his hips bucked.  Boyd steadied himself on Raylan’s thighs as he worked.  Raylan was about to explode when he pulled back, “I think you want this just as much as I do,” Boyd’s tone was deep and lustful.<br/>
“Y’ever tell anyone about this and not only will I deny it, but I swear to God I’ll kill you,” Raylan hissed.<br/>
“You seem to think you’re still in charge,” Boyd laughed.  “Tonight you’re not a lawman, you’re mine.”  Boyd went back to sucking on him, long even strokes that drove Raylan crazy.  Fingers prodded at him, slick and needy.  Raylan adjusted his hips to allow access and gave into Boyd.  Boyd took his time, patiently working on him until he was sure his invasion wouldn’t hurt.  Raylan came out of Boyd’s mouth with a popping sound and he whined at the loss, Boyd lifted his hips and put a pillow beneath them before his hand returned to Raylan’s dick.  He worked tight and slow, just like he remembered had driven his teenage self insane.  Lined up perfectly, he pushed into Raylan who threw his head back with a groan of mixed sensations.  Raylan’s hands gripped the iron headboard above him, for the first time in his life, submissively.  Boyd worked slow strokes even though it was tempting to slam himself into Raylan.  Boyd’s mouth pressed onto his, lips rough and urgent as he quickened his pace.  Raylan’s body hummed as Boyd found a rhythm.<br/>
“Shit, Raylan,” Boyd said breathlessly.  “Y’never done this before have you?”<br/>
“Hell no,” Raylan bit his shoulder.<br/>
Boyd adjusted his angle and Raylan screamed his name.  Boyd knew he’d found the sweet spot, “Y’okay?” he teased.<br/>
“More,” Raylan begged.  “Don’t fuckin’ stop, asshole.”<br/>
Boyd obliged, thrusting harder.  Raylan felt a tension and pressure building as Boyd’s grip tightened on him, the outlaw screaming his name as they both climaxed.  They lay breathless, Boyd still inside of him with a fullness that he rather liked if he was honest.  Boyd reluctantly pulled away as Raylan shifted, “Y’know tomorrow I’m gonna come after you.”<br/>
“I believe we came at the same time tonight,” Boyd snickered, knowing full well what he meant.  Tomorrow they’d be on opposite sides of the law, but tonight they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms and take some comfort where they could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>